Cuestiones digimonezcas
by Ex-ExFicker
Summary: Yamato y Hikari empiezan a salir, y ni Gabumon ni Gatomon entienden nada. Recurren a su amigo de muchos años, Agumon. Quizá él pueda resolver algo. Nada. Un descubrimiento, una técnica de sanación, una búsqueda por internet y algunas preguntas a Koushiro. Para Jacque-kari, de Proyecto 1-8.


¡Jacquie-Jacque Jacque! Tardé más en traerte esto de lo que pensé que tardaría. Un desastre de mi parte. Perdón y mil perdones.

Espero que te guste el resultado final. Traté de hacerlo ligero y enfocado en los digimons, como habías pedido. Espero que lo disfrutes (y espero que, si no es así, me lo digas)

A todos los que lean esto, espero que lo disfruten.

Digimon no es mío, pero esta historia sí lo es.

Para Mendigas Fickeras, en Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

Confusiones digimonezcas.

* * *

—Sí, Taichi me dijo algo al respecto —dijo Agumon, mientras masticaba un pedazo de pizza que había sacado de la heladera de los Yagami. Gatomon y Gabumon lo miraban como si esperaran que dijera algo más, pero era evidente que eso no pasaría.

Era martes. Hacía tres días, los dos digimons compañeros de Hikari y Yamato se habían enterado que ambos estaban saliendo. No entendían muy bien el concepto, pero se habían sentido contentos. Esa tarde, Hikari les había preparado un budín de limón, y eso que ella no cocinaba demasiado. Tampoco tenía grandes habilidades, y de hecho ambos compañeros digitales se terminaron de comer el regalo por gentileza. Ella había abrazado a Yamato, y éste se había sonrojado. Ambos compañeros digitales se sentían confundidos, así que recurrieron a alguien que, a pesar de ambos, sabía más de comportamientos humanos en pareja que ellos.

—Es algo que hacen los humanos. Ya saben, ellos son raros —dijo Agumon después de notar que sus dos amigos lo miraban con malos ojos—. Tampoco entiendo demasiado. Pero supongo que será como lo que tienen Taichi y Sora.

—¿Y qué tienen ellos? —preguntó Gatomon, sintiendo que por fin podría conseguir una respuesta de su despistado amigo.

Agumon sólo acertó a encogerse de hombros:

—Ojalá pudiera saberlo yo.

La tarde terminó con ambos digimons más frustrados que antes. Es decir, ellos podían salir de una casa, por ejemplo. ¿Pero cómo es que dos personas podían salir la una de la otra? No entendían qué significaba, y Agumon sólo había conseguido perderlos más.

—¿Será que se gustan? —preguntó entonces Gabumon, mientras viajaban por el Mundo Digital hasta la puerta que conectaba con la computadora de Hikari.

A Gatomon se le apareció una idea. Le parecía loca, y también le parecía imposible, por muchas razones.

—¿Será que salir significa gustarse? —preguntó al aire, y Gabumon la miró confundido. ¿Gustarse? Eso no podía ser, Yamato estaba enamorado de alguien más, eso él lo tenía claro por cómo hablaba en sueños.

—No lo creo —dijo entonces el digimon, mirando de reojo a su acompañante.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Gatomon, desconfiada— ¿Crees que Hikari no es una chica atractiva? ¿Crees que no podría conquistar a Yamato?

—¡No, no creo eso! De hecho, Hikari es muy linda y tierna y…

Se interrumpió. Habían llegado a la puerta. Ambos entraron de nuevo en el departamento de Hikari, y escucharon unos sonidos extraños. Se sintieron preocupados. Eran unos gemidos como ahogados mezclados con unos gritos bastante fuertes. Ninguno de los dos digimons tardó demasiado en reconocer las voces de sus compañeros humanos y mejores amigos. Preocupados, se echaron a correr. Abrieron la puerta mientras daban al unísono un grito de amenaza, para quien fuera que estuviera torturando a sus preciados Yamato y HIkari.

No entendieron muy bien lo que pasó. La cama estaba deshecha, y se movían las sábanas como nerviosas. De debajo de ellas, salieron las dos supuestas víctimas de tortura y, Gatomon podía jurar, estaban desnudos. Se veían nerviosos y muy agitados. Casi como si hubieran estado peleando hasta hacía unos momentos.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Gabumon, inocente, con cara preocupada.

—Sí, amigo, todo está genial —dijo Yamato, que, por alguna razón, estaba rojo como un tomate—. Sólo estaba enseñándole a Hikari… em... una técnica de resucitación.

—¿Resucitación? —preguntó Gatomon, suspicaz.

—Sí, sí, claro que sí —saltó Hikari, la voz una quinta por sobre su tono normal—. Una técnica de presión para emergencias. Así la persona puede seguir respirando.

—Oh… —Gatomon pareció dudar, pero al final se dio media vuelta—. Bueno, dejamos que terminen entonces su clase. Pero después debes mostrarme lo que éste te enseñó, Hika.

Y, mientras se cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos, los digimon escucharon una carcajada de Yamato y un muy bajo insulto por parte de Hikari. Sí que había sido un día de locos.

* * *

—Ah, sí, eso. También me ha ocurrido —soltó Agumon, esta vez comiendo algo que parecía ser un pedazo de torta—. Taichi dice que no es peligroso, y que es para usarlo en casos de emergencia. Según él, por eso practican tanto. No sé muy bien qué es lo que pasa, porque siempre me voy al Mundo Digital. Los ruidos suelen ser algo incómodos.

—Pero, ¿tampoco preguntaste nunca en qué consiste? —preguntó Gabumon, como apurando una respuesta que, en el fondo, sabía que no iba a llegar.

—Una vez le pregunté a Tai, pero no me quise contestar. Y cuando pregunté a Sora, se puso roja y se negó a contestarme.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué tienen que estar desnudos —pensaba Gatomon en voz alta, mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta lógica—. Quizá sea porque la ropa resulta ser un estorbo para salvar a la otra persona.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido, porque si así fuera sólo uno de los dos debería estar desnudo —argumentó Gabumon, quien intentaba seguir el pensamiento de su amiga.

—Podrían buscar en la internet —sugirió Agumon, y los otros dos presentes lo miraron asombrados. Esa era, de hecho, una excelente idea. No es que Agumon fuera idiota, pero tampoco era la moneda más brillante de la fuente.

Buscaron entonces la computadora de Taichi, que estaba en su cuarto.

—Pero no sé cómo deberíamos buscarlo. ¿Qué tenemos que escribir? —preguntó Gabumon, mientras intentaba controlar con sus garras las diminutas teclas y el ínfimo "mousse" (como había escuchado alguna vez decir a Yamato) con sus garras.

—Deberías preguntarle algo como "¿por qué las personas se desnudan?" —sugirió Agumon, sorprendiendo otra vez a sus dos amigos. Cuando quería, podía ser muy ocurrente.

Abrieron entonces el buscador. Escribieron la pregunta, y sólo consiguieron confundirse aún más.

—¿Qué es el _sexting_? —preguntó Gatomon, leyendo el segundo resultado.

Siguieron bajando, hasta llegar a las búsquedas relacionadas. El resultado no fue mejor, pero, guiados ahora por una nueva curiosidad, la de esa palabra extraña que había aparecido, apretaron uno de los enlaces. Leyeron muchos títulos, algunos que daban "razones para tener _sexting_ " y otro que hablaba sobre los peligros del mismo. Pero no encontraron ni una buena razón para que las personas se desnuden, ni una definición de esa palabra. Decidieron buscar, entonces, qué significaba la palabra esa. La primera definición que apareció les hizo sentirse más curiosos.

—"Contenido erótico o sexual desde un dispositivo móvil" —leyó en vos alta Gatomon—, ¿qué será eso?

—Ni idea —respondieron al unísono Agumon y Gabumon, y este último agregó:

—Pero podemos buscarlo.

Encontraron una serie de películas, libros, y demás que tenían "gran contenido erótico o sexual", pero nada que resolviera sus dudas. Había una página que parecía definir qué significaba "erotismo". Eso sólo volvió todo peor.

—¿Qué es el deseo sexual? —preguntó Agumon, mirando a la pantalla y señalando uno de los resultados.

—No lo sé, aunque creo que alguna vez he escuchado algo parecido salir de boca de Yamato —respondió Agumon, y buscó "deseo sexual"

Se encontraron con la imagen de una mujer sonriendo (aunque no se le veían los ojos) y lo que parecían ser las piernas de un hombre… desnudo. Los tres se ruborizaron un poco. ¿Por qué estaba desnudo ese señor? Quizá estaba por irse a bañar, por entrar a la ducha.

—Miren, hay un número —dijo entonces Agumon, señalando sobre la imagen que les había aparecido.

—Al parecer, es para hacer un test, o si tienes un problema de "erección" —dijo Gatomon, para después preguntar—, ¿qué es erección?

Sus dos amigos estaban tan despistados como ella, por lo que hicieron una última búsqueda. En la primera página de resultados, encontraron muchas palabras raras, que se sumaban a la lista de "palabras por preguntar". Hasta que llegaron a un resultado que Gabumon leyó en voz alta. Pero tenía otras palabras que ellos no entendían. Por ejemplo, ¿qué era "clítoris".

—Internet no nos va a ayudar —suspiró Gatomon, al fin rendida.

—Tengo una idea —soltó entonces Gabumon—. Quizá sólo necesitamos a alguien que sepa cómo buscar en internet.

—Es cierto —dijo Gatomon, como iluminada por una respuesta que siempre había estado allí—. Tenemos que ir a lo de Koushiro.

Sin perder más tiempo, entraron al Mundo Digital y caminaron hasta la puerta que, sabían, los llevaría con el pelirrojo. Su amigo Tentomon los recibió, pero ellos, comidos por la curiosidad, fueron enseguida a su amigo humano.

—¿Qué significa clítoris? —preguntó Gatomon.

—¿Qué es erección? —preguntó Gabumon.

—¿Qué es sexting? —preguntó Agumon.

Las tres preguntas fueron al unísono. La reacción de Koushiro los dejó petrificados de la confusión. El pelirrojo, después de tornarse del color de su pelo, gritó incrédulo, y empezó a mover los brazos sin control, diciendo algo sobre que preguntaran a sus compañeros humanos, que él no tenía idea de nada, que él no podía responder a sus preguntas.

—Pero tú eres quien más sabe de todos nosotros —argumentó Gatomon—. Además, si no sabes, ¿no te gustaría averiguar con nosotros?

—¡Sí! —saltó divertido Agumon— ¡Será una nueva aventura entre nosotros!

—¡No! —gritó Koushiro, cada vez más y más rojo— ¡No sería nada como una nueva aventura entre nosotros! ¡Sáquense esas cosas de la cabeza! ¿De dónde sacaron esas palabras, en cualquier caso?

Entonces Gatomon pasó a explicar todo lo que había pasado, y Koushiro, si acaso, se puso más rojo.

—¿Taichi sabe de esto? —preguntó el joven, y los tres digimons se encogieron de hombros.

—¿Debería saberlo? —preguntó un confundido Agumon.

—Puede ser, aunque no sé cómo Taichi se tomaría…

—¿Me tomaría qué? —preguntó una voz, y Taichi entró junto con los demás digielegidos.

—Vinimos de visita, Kou, ya que nos tienes abandonados —dijo Mimi con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Hikari! —dijo alegre Gatomon, saltando a los brazos de su mejor amiga. Una vez acomodada, preguntó— ¿Qué significa erección?

Todos se quedaron mudos, todos sonrojados. No entendían la razón de la pregunta, pero no querían preguntar la razón. Hasta que la menor se armó de valor para decir:

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—De internet —respondió la digimon.

—¿Y qué hacías buscando esas palabras en internet?

—Es que queríamos saber qué hacían Yamato y tú el otro día.

El rubio mayor se puso inmediatamente pálido. Taichi Yagami se quedó como estaba, con la sonrisa petrificada de manera siniestra en sus labios.

—¿Qué dijiste, Gatomon? —preguntó el moreno.

—Que era lo que…

—Ya todos escuchamos lo que dijo —se apresuró a decir Yamato, tapando la boca de la digimon.

—Es que Agumon tampoco sabía muy bien qué era, y nos dio curiosidad a los tres —dijo Gabumon, quien sentía la tensión subir.

—¿Agumon? —preguntó Taichi.

—Sí, Taichi —dijo Agumon, yendo hasta su mejor amigo humano, y abrazando sus piernas—. Es que, por lo que me dijeron ellos, era muy parecido a lo que a veces hacen Sora y tú.

Fue momento del castaño de ruborizarse. Todos los demás chicos estaban ciertamente incómodos, y los demás digimons no entendían qué estaba sucediendo frente a ellos.

—Creo que les debemos a todos una larga charla —soltó de pronto Mimi, levantando a Palmon entre sus brazos.

—Sí, pero antes tendré que hablar con ciertas dos personas —dijo Taichi con veneno, mirando a su hermana y a su mejor amigo.

—Pero entonces, ¿qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó Gatomon.

—Sólo digamos que Yamato y Hikari se gustan el uno al otro —dijo Sora con una sonrisa, tratando de apaciguar las cosas.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido —soltó Gabumon, y todos lo miraron. Parecía estar reflexionando sobre algo—. Alguna vez me dijeron que cuando alguien gusta de otra persona, suele soñar con esa persona, e incluso decir su nombre mientras duerme.

—Eso es muy probable que pase —replicó Sora, con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

—Por eso, entonces no tiene sentido —retrucó Gabumon, y todos lo miraron confundidos—. Siempre que Yamato pronuncia un nombre estando dormido, es el de Taichi.

El rubio se ruborizó, al igual que el moreno. Yamato no quería confesar que esas eran las veces que soñaba que su mejor amigo lo estrangulaba hasta la muerte.ó el joven, y los tres digimons se encogieron de hombros.

preguntaran a sus compañeros humanos, que es que Agumon fuera idiota,


End file.
